Day of Relaxation
by Naomi4694
Summary: Ike x Marth (and a bit of Link x Pit) oneshot. Once in a while, the smashers have a day off from fighting. Ike and Marth take full advantage of their free day.


Ike awoken his bright teal eyes in the large queen-sized bed in which he shared with his lover; Marth ever since they got together, who speaking of which was still fast asleep in Ike's arms. Ike smiled and pulled his waist in closer. He loved the extra warmth from Marth's body heat. He placed a kiss on his forehead. Normally, Marth was the one who woke up first, a total hassle to wake Ike up. But once in a while his, lazy boyfriend would save him that trouble and wake up first. The touch of the soft lips against his forehead, resulted a warm smile on the prince's face. His eyes fluttered open and his deep sapphire eyes met the ocean in Ike's.

"Good morning beautiful," Ike whispered.

Marth giggled and wrapped his arms about Ike's neck. "Good morning Ike,"

Ike leaned in and pecked a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's pink lips, but of course only ONE kiss wasn't enough. Marth returned a bit more pressure. Ike took this as a chance to take over as he planted multiple, wet kisses on his lovers; too quick for him to return, but that didn't bother him. Ike started to bite on his lower lip.

"I-Ike!" Marth pulled away and sat up. His cheeks flashed a rosy pink.

"Sorry Marth, force of habit I guess," Ike laughed sitting himself up as well. He stroked Marth's messy blue locks.

"Ugh, I'm never presentable in the morning." Marth yawned in his hand.

"Well, not yet," Ike pulled his hand away and placed it palm up. "Do I have the honor my prince?

Marth smiled and grabbed his tiara from his end table. He placed it in the mercenary's open hand. "Of course," he bowed his head. Ike used his two hands to slide the golden tiara into place on Marth's head. "There's my prince."

"Why thank you young mercenary," Marth placed a kiss his head. "Now we should get ready before we miss breakfast."

"Right, right."

The two lovers quickly got themselves ready for the day ahead. No tournaments were planned, so it was a day of relaxation. Oh how they longed for those days.

Marth examined himself in the full-length mirror that stood at one side of the room. No armor or swords were needed today. That was a weight off his shoulders. Literately.

"Marth, you're beautiful. Let's go." Ike tied his bandana behind his head.

"Ike you always say that. I wake up with bed head and bags under my eyes and you call me beautiful."

Ike walked over and wrapped his boyfriend in his arms from behind and rocked side to side in union. "I don't care what you look like. You're still the most beautiful creature in the world." He whispered. Ike laid a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Ike."

"I love you too Marth."

"Hey Ike, I have an idea. Why don't we eat outside, just the two of us."

"That sounds wonderful"

The two walked side by side down to the dining room to fill their plates with food, then made their way outside to the famous large oak tree that stood out greatly in the bright green fields.

Ike laid on the sweet-smelling grass with his head in Marth's lap. Marth fed him each piece of food Ike had on his plate. Marth's sneaky self thought of a plan. He placed a sliver of bacon in his lover's mouth, quickly took it out and replaced it with his lips.

"Hmm, tastes sweet. Got any more?"

Marth giggled. "You'll have to come and get it for yourself."

"I see. That shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh? Is that a challenge?"

Ike sat up and shrugged. "Maybe..."

"Come get 'em while they're hot!" Marth sprung up and started running as fast as his feet could carry them.

"Oh you're on!" Unfortunately, Ike wasn't a very fast runner, so this game was more for Marth's benefit.

"Damn it Marth, we both know you're a way faster person than I am." Ike called out to his lover who was way up ahead.

"You gotta fight for what you want! Am I not worth the effort?" Marth stopped running and shot a pair of deep blue puppy eyes behind him. This made Ike's eyes infuriate. He charged at the royal with all the speed he had like a football player and crashed his lips together with Marth's. The impact with so hard that it caused the two to fall on the soft grass; Ike topping of course.

They both breathed heavy breaths.

"I win," Ike stated in a low voice. He passionately kissed his lips and created a path from his ear down his neck. The soft ticklish presses of his lips made Marth laugh. "Ike, that tickles!" Marth wrapped his arms about the mercenary's neck and enlaced his fingers in the messy navy hair. Ike's hands were cupped around the prince's face.

The bluenettes were too wrapped up in their own little world to notice their angel and Hylian best friends approaching them.

"Hey, Beauty and the Beast," Link crossed his arms and grinned down at the two. Reality came back to them. Marth wiped the trail of saliva on his neck with his glove. They sat up and faced the two.

"Beast huh? You think you're funny don't you?" Ike asked sarcastically.

"Nah, I'm just glad you knew which one you were," Link snickered.

Marth and Pit laughed.

"Hey Pit, is that a hickey on your neck?"

Pit gasped. "L-Link!"

Link gasped and examined Pit's neck. "I swear I didn't do it that hard,"

Ike could hardly contain his laughter. "Ooooh did something happen last night that we should know about?"

Pit blushed.

"Do you wanna fight?!" Link got in Ike's face. His cheeks pink as well.

"Actually I'm taking my day off, but I gladly will tomorrow," Ike smirked.

"Ike, we left our food over there, shouldn't we- "Marth pointed to the area they were sitting before as Ike's eyes followed. The food was gone.

"Duck hunt…" the two said in union.

"Ugh, well I guess we can stay right here. Link, Pit, why don't you join us?" Marth asked kindly.

"Sure!" Pit replied in a perkier tone. Link rolled his eyes, but crisscrossed his legs on the grass. Pit happily took a seat in his boyfriend's lap and rested his head under his chin. Marth snuggled into Ike's shoulder, hugging his arm. The bluenettes watched their friends get comfortable.

"What? We ain't afraid to sit like this around others," Link stated with confidence wrapping his arms around Pit's tiny waist. "His lap is really comfy!" Pit added. Link kissed his cheek.

"Relax. It's cute." Marth grinned.

"I wish we could stay like this forever. It's not often we get a day off from fighting." Pit commented.

"As long as I have you in my arms." Link replied. He kissed Pit's cheek once again, who returned it with a peck on the lips.

"Wow you guys are so cheesy," Ike stated not even making eye contact with the two.

"Says the one who's tucking a flower behind his boyfriend's ear." Link observed. He wasn't wrong. Ike picked a soft pink daisy from the ground and adjusted it so it fit perfectly behind Marth's ear.

"I like it." Marth allowed Ike to move some of his blue hair around the flower. Link rolled his eyes.

The day dragged on with to two sets of boyfriends spending the day together, something that doesn't happen too often. They ended up going back to the grass plains when evening hit. Looking over, the two swordsmen watched the two archers in a vast sleep.

"I had fun today Ike," Marth said, his fingers intertwined with those of the taller teen's. They laid on their backs facing the color-changing sky. It went from pink to purple to black in a matter of minutes. White glistening stars started to form.

"I did too, but can we make a promise?" Ike faced Marth and Marth faced him. "Link and Pit are our best friends but, can we promise to spend any free day we have with each other? Y'know just the two of us?"

Marth smiled and kissed Ike's lips, playfully twisting them. "I would love that,"

Ike connected their lips again and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "I love you Marth."

Marth snuggled closer to him. "I love you too, Ike,"

It wasn't long until the heavy eyelids of the two shut completely and they spent that night there on the grass; in each other's arms.


End file.
